1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable vehicle security partition which forms a barrier between front and rear occupant areas of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle partition that is pivotably attachable to a floor mount bracket and angularly adjustable for easy installation of the partition in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle partition may be used as a barrier to separate front and rear occupant areas of a vehicle to protect the driver or a passenger in the front occupant area. By way of example and not limitation, the vehicle partition may be installed within a law enforcement vehicle or taxi cab to prevent a passenger in the rear occupant area of the vehicle from harming the driver or the passenger in the front occupant area of the vehicle.
The vehicle partition may be attached via a mounting bracket to the strongest points of the interior of the vehicle which may include a driver side pillar, a passenger side pillar, the floor on the driver side and the floor on the passenger side. To this end, the vehicle partition may have four flanges which are each bolted to the mounting bracket on the driver side pillar, the passenger side pillar, the floor on the driver side and the floor on the passenger side. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to install the partition in the vehicle because the installer must simultaneously align the two or more flanges to the two or more mounting brackets while attempting to bolt the flanges and mounting brackets together. As such, installation may require two or more people.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved vehicle security partition.